Legend of Unknown
by DarkAngstScary
Summary: Simply....cards that require killing and blood ? Sakura must try to stop these cards.....okay that sounds lame. Big deal. I'm just posting this for fun.


Author's Note: Hm.......I don't really have anything to say. But just say your piece after you read the story.  
  
Disclamiers: CCS is not mine and never will be.   
  
Silver Roses  
  
"The new teacher is late," said Sakura, who for once came on time.   
  
"Well, I'm sure she'll show up, " Tomoyo grinned " So did you get a letter from Li or something? You seem to floating on cloud nine today.'  
  
Sakura blushed. "He's coming back to Japan! But.......," Before Sakura could finish her sentence, most of the male classmates were at the window whistling.   
  
It turns out, a woman in a black leather jacket and jeans who just got off the motorcycle was walking toward the school. The woman waved, causing more catcalls and whistles.  
  
Soon it stopped and some time later the door opened to reveal the teacher. The teacher, who they thought was a visitor at first, was their new teacher.  
  
With sunglasses perched on her head, the young woman smiled.  
  
"Hello class. I'm your new teacher. My whole name is Miyuki Daski, but call me Miyuki. I prefer it."   
  
The males in the class stood transfixed and the females were seemingly eager to please their new teacher.  
  
Sakura looked at the teacher funnily, but not because of the informality or the clothes.   
  
_I have an urge, to just do anything and agree to anything thing she says. That is strange. _  
  
But just the thought was gone as soon the teacher smiled at her. "Sakura, would you like to do this trig problem for us?"  
  
Sakura tugged toward the board, the urge to obey too great to resist. The rest of the class period sailed by for everyone wanted to please the new teacher.  
  
But as the bell rang, everything seemed to snap into focus with Sakura.  
  
Grabbing her lunch, she walked with Tomoyo into the courtyard, which was brimmed with students. The only shade left was occupied by a girl, that Sakura only vaguely remembered.  
  
"Let's sit over there, I'm sure the girl won't mind if we share the shade," Sakura said.  
But one of her friends spoke up. "Don't you recognize her? Ying never talks to anyone and is always alone. You get the impression she wants it that way. Frankly she creeps me out."  
  
Sakura frowned, her heart going out to the girl. Ignoring what her friend just said, Sakura strodetoward the tree. "Hi! My name's Sakura, and I'm in your class. Would you mind sharing the shade?"   
  
The girl did not look up right away. When she met Sakura's gaze, she was startled by the intensity of the girl's eyes. The deep brown eyes seemed almost black, and it seemed.........empty.  
  
The intensity reminds me of Li when we first met. But his held life, eyes that always seemed glaring.  
  
But you get the impression of deep bottomless pit, like the girl didn't feel anything more. No one's eyes should be like that.  
  
"Kinomoto, sometimes don't think the best of everyone."  
  
The girl got up and walked away leaving Sakura to wonder at exactly what happened.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were walking home from school, when suddenly they heard a scream. Running toward the sound, they found Ying licking the blood from her hand, the new teacher dead at her feet.  
  
The silver lance was stained with red blood.  
  
The two girls were shocked. Suddenly the forces of time were stopped. Ying turned toward the only unfrozen form of Sakura. "As I said Clow Card Mistress, don't believe the best everyone."  
  
The teacher started to evaporate into a mist , and the mist seemed to reform itself into.........a card???!  
  
"Servants of the Serpent, obey the Chosen One, retract your powers, and retreat into your true form. I seal your fate and mine with this blood." Wind was blowing fiercely around Ying as she said the words.  
  
Whispers so faint they could hardly be heard. "It is not enough.......chosen one. Seal me? Ha! I require more than the blood of my physical form. I need more than my sisters..........."  
  
"..................I need your blood. I shall break free yet!"  
  
Ying remained deathly still. "Very well, servant. You shall have my own blood as your seal, as the measure of your power."  
  
Ying cut herself across the wrist, the blood dropping into the magic circle that suddenly appeared below her.  
  
"Wild card. Blood will dictate your actions. YIELD TO FATE!"`  
  
The mists were now clearly forming the structure of a card. Ying spear with her blood and that of the card touched the mists, which instantly became the magical card.  
  
The silver and black card had a rose entwined with a snake.  
  
It gave off such a feeling of evil that Sakura shivered. It tempted her to use her own magic now to stop such malevolence.  
  
"Don't try. It will not react with your magic, it will only devour it. These cards involve nobody but the cards, the serpent magician, my clan and the people who die because the card attribute is magnified in that person. They deserve to die anyway. Many will die and suffer either way. Clow Reed does not know, simply for the fact that the realm of magic has now become too different."  
  
Ying turned toward her. "I only let you see exactly what I do, so I can issue an warning."  
  
"These cards are different. You will not try to capture them. The Silver Rose Cards are pure evil. It is my curse to capture them, the curse of my clan. If you get in my way, I promise you the death of every single one of your cards, including Cerebros and Yue."  
  
Ying pivoted on her toe and disappeared into mist.  
  
Time flowed again and both girls blinked.  
  
Everything looked normal again, like a murder had not taken place.   
  
Like Ying had not been standing there, with her bloodied spear.   
  
Like Ying had not issued her warning.  
  
Like a dream.  
  
Everything was back to normal.  
  
A/N- Sorry for some of this sounding so lame, but oh well. Well, I wonder what people will think of this. Any kind of review would be helpful, including flames. 


End file.
